Sparkling Sorrow
by Arisu L Amano
Summary: dikecewakan cinta, Claire menghilang dari hadapan orang itu dan menemukan cinta lain. Cinta lain? are you seriuos? SkyexClaire slight GrayxClaire.. i cant write else, why u dont look inside?


Nyahooo~~

Saia kembali!

Author yg suka pindah-pindah fandom seenak udelnya ini akhirnya memutuskan membuat cerita setelah beberapa waktu ngilang entah kemana~~

Yosh! Kali ini saia sedang kena demam Harvest Moon DS Cute! XD

Yah, tak perlu baca catatan header author ga penting ini, pokoknya kalian baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan tip uan-*PLAK* ehem.. review ok?

-xxXXxx-

**Sparkling Sorrow**

Pair:

**Main : Skye x Claire**

**Slight : Gray x Claire**

**Other : Marlin x Celia**

**Gray x Mary**

Genre:

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a bit Humor and Angst maybe?

Rated:

**T **maybe **T+**?

Warn:

**Aneh, abal, gajhe, fake, angst? I hope no. Pokoknya temukan segudang keanehan di dalamnya, dan mungkin banyak typo berterbangan, alurnya kecepetan dan yang jelas OOC. You Got it?**

* * *

**-xxXXxx-**

_I so wanted to be in your heart_

_I so wanted to be in your heart_

_But you wanted her and me on my own _

_You don't know that it left another hole_

_(by Rie fu 'I So Wanted')_

**-xxXXxx-**_  
_

* * *

**-xxXXxx-**

Baginya hari-hari yang terlewat di depan matanya terasa hampa, tak khayal beberapa kali dia kedapatan melamun ketika bekerja bila Takakura tidak menegurnya mungkin sampai bulan menjemput matahari dia masih akan berdiri di tempat dimana dia melamun. Dia, ya, gadis yang petani yang belakangan ini diketahui beridentitas sebagai Claire, pewaris kebun raya bog-uhuk kebun pertanian milik ayahnya yang sudah menghadap Tuhan. Selama ini Claire tinggal di Mineral Town, sebuah desa kecil yang entah mengapa di sebut kota, disanapun Claire juga menjadi seorang petani, petani yang sukses yang terkenal. Namun karena ada beberapa hal, dia meninggalkan Mineral Town yang juga salah satu penyebabnya adalah surat warisan sang ayah dan pemberitahuan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan Claire memulai lagi kisahnya di Forget-Me-Not Valley, sebauh desa yang sangat besar yang hanya ditinggali oleh beberapa orang aneh*coret*unik.

"Claire!"

"Y..yya?" jawab Claire tersentak kaget.

"Kau bengong lagi? Hm... apa kau sakit Claire?" tanya Takakura khawatir terlihat dari raut wajahnya, walau matanya tertutup rapat.

"E..uh.. ya aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Claire tersenyum, senyum yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia.

"hm.. baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah jika kau merasa lelah, sudah seharian kau bekerja mengapa tidak mampir ke Blue Bar sekali-kali?"

"Ya.. nanti aku akan kesana, terima kasih Takakura-san." Senyum Claire.

* * *

**XXxxCLAIRE POVxxXX**

Yah, memang semenjak aku datang kesini aku merasa aku kelilangan 'diriku', aku tidak mengerti kupikir masalalu adalah masalalu dan tetap akan menjadi masalalu tanpa perlu mencampuri urusan masa kini, aku salah... ya aku salah, tak seharusnya aku lari, tak seharusnya aku lari dari orang itu. Tapi, hati ini terlanjur sakit melihat kenyataan. Heh, aku ini memang pengecut aku..

"Claire!" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku, kalau tidak mau disebut mengganggu.

"Celia? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku keheranan, tidak biasanya dia datang kemari paling banter, ya, hanya untuk minta strawbery yang baru kupanen. Apa tadi? Minta strawbery? Oh sial.

"Hi, Claire, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Celia dengan senyum khasnya.

"umh.. tidak juga, ada apa?" tanyaku mencoba ramah.

"yah.. karena selama 5 hari terakhir ini aku tidak melihatmu keluar perkebunan, aku main saja kemari tidak masalah kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak kok! Aku malah senang," kataku tersenyum, '_Oh! Yang benar saja!_' batinku.

"Lagipula, aku menghantarkan ini," aku lihat dia menyodorkan sekantung benih, benih?

"Benih?" tanyaku.

"Ya! Ada benih pohon anggur, Vesta baru saja mengordernya dari Mineral Town,"

**_DEGH_**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Claire? Kau terlihatan pucat.." tanya Celia khawatir.

"Tidak kok.. sungguh... aku hanya... capek, ya, capek.." aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil mengalihkan pandangan mataku. Cara klise menutupi kebohongan.

"Ayolah Claire, aku tahu kau bohong~" kata Celia menggoda, '_Apa dia semacam mind reader?_' batinku menahan urgensi untuk menjambaki rambutku sendiri.

"Okay.. okay.. sekarang apa?" aku memutar bola mataku, aku mulai jenuh dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Heheh.. begitu donk dari tadi, kau tahu kan kalau kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" katanya terkikik riang.

"Hmph" aku hanya memanyunkan bibirku.

"Nah! Kalau kau sudah siap aku pun juga siap mendengarkan,"

'_Sekali lagi, apa dia punya bakat terpendam sebagai mind reader?_'

"Aku yakin kau tidak siap sekarang, nah karena Vesta sudah berbaik hati memberikan benih baru secara **gratis**, jangan lupa mampir kapan-kapan ya? _See ya_!" setelah Celia bilang begitu dan menekankan kata-katanya pada kata 'gratis' dia langsung ngeloyor dari kebunku.

"Hey! Jika nanti sudah berbuah, aku akan memberikannya sebagai tanda terima kasihku!" teriakku.

Dari kejauhan aku lihat Celia hanya membalasku dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik arah kehadapanku lagi, "Ada satu hal lagi yang kau perlu tahu Claire," terpampang wajah serius dihadapanku, kalau ini bukan dalam keadaan tegang mungkin aku akan tertawa karenanya. Melihat Celia berwajah serius? Oh ayolah, jangan bercanda.

'_sepertinya dia benar-benar serius kali ini.._' "Uh-oh?"

"Katanya ada pencuri yang belakangan ini sering bekeliaran, berhati-hatilah Claire!"

"Okay..."

Dan sekali lagi aku melihat Celia melangkah menjauh, keluar dari perkebunanku. Dia tidak akan berbalik lagi kan? Iya kan?

**XXxxEND CLAIRE POVxxXX**

* * *

Setelah menerima benih pohon anggur itu Claire langsung mencoba menanamnya, terpintas sedikit sunggingan mendarat di wajahnya.

"Heh... sepertinya aku memang harus melangkah maju..." gumamnya.

Sepanjang sore itu Claire habiskan dengan menanam benih yang baru ia dapat secara **GRATIS**, betapa baiknya mereka.

Jam demi jam berlalu setelah menanam benih peach itu Claire langsung angkat kaki berkeliling desa, Celia benar sudah lama dia tidak keluar menyapa para penduduk setempat, bahkan Nami yang jarang tersenyum pun sempat menyunggingkan bibirnya sekejap.

Suasana yang akrab, itulah yang paling dirindukan Claire tapi juga yang paling ingin dihindarinya. Semua keakraban ini terasa menyesakkan rongga dadanya.

Tak terasa banyak waktu terlewat terlebih dalam Claire mengumpulkan benda-benda yang memungkinkan untuk dijual.

Saat Claire kembali keladangnya tepat saat Mayor Thomas mengambil barang yang dijual Claire dengan menaruhnya di shipping bin.

"Hey, Claire, aku datang untuk mengambil barang yang kau jual dan memberikan bayaranmu," lalu Mayor Thomas datang, "Yup! Kerjamu bagus seperti biasa!"

"Terima kasih Mr. Thomas," kata Claire tersenyum.

"Sekali-kali mainlah ke Mineral Town,"

**_DEGH_**

"Ya.. kapan-kapan Mr. Thomas. Kapan-kapan..."

"Hm, kami semua menantikanmu, Claire..." ucap Mayor Thomas dengan nada getir.

"Ya.. Mr. Thomas, nanti.."

**-xxXXxx-**

BLUE BAR

_Pukul 21:32_

"Kau kelihatan lelah Claire..." sergah Takakura yang melihat pandangan kosong Claire.

"Ha? Ah.. Takakura-san, ada apa?" tanya Claire gelagapan.

"lagi-lagi kau melamun Claire, apa pekerjaan bertani benar-benar melelahkanmu?" tanya Takakura khawatir.

"Euh.. jika aku bilang tidak itu pasti kelihatan bohongnya, tapi yah.. aku lumayan menikmatinya Takakura-san, jangan khawatir.. aku baik-baik saja," jawabku tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sudah larut malam, pulanglah. Kau perlu banyak energi untuk besok," kata Takakura sambil tersenyum setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

'_Pulang katanya? Heh... aku bukan anak kecil lagi...' _protes Claire dalam hati sambil lalu,_ 'huft... berjalan-jalan saat malam hari memang membuat rileks'_ batin Claire merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Tidak disuarakannya keras-keras apa yang ada dalam hatinya, karena mungkin saja ada orang lain yang bakal meganggapnya gila bila kedapatan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi, hey, semua orang juga pernah melakukannya kan?

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Claire membiarkan kakinya untuk membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat entah dimana, dan sadar-sadar dia sudah ada didepan gerbang villa milik Lumina, sahabatnya yang lebih muda dari yang lain.

Ditiliknya jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya, pukul 22:37, 10 malam lewat eh? Pikir Claire. Tidak disangkanya dia akan terjaga sampai selarut ini, di luar rumah tentunya. Biasanya Claire akan menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan membaca sembari mendengarkan lagu, sampai kantuk menerjangnya.

Claire hendak beranjak meninggalkan villa didepannya tapi, suara gaduh yang samar-samar menghentikan langkahnya. Claire membalikkan badannya untuk mendapati sosok cantik berambut putih. Salah satu dari Banshee***)**? Pikir Claire tidak yakin.

Tapi satu hal, sosok itu telah menghipnotis kesadaran Claire. Seakan tidak bisa berpaling atau hanya sekadar mengalihkan wajahnya dari makhluk cantik yang juga sedang memandangnya ini. Nafasnya tercekat dan dirasakannya wajahnya memanas, apa ini?

Dan dapat dirasakannya kesadarannya kembali saat ada sebuah teriakan menginterupsi,  
"Pencuri!" teriak seseorang dari dalam villa.

Satu kedipan, dua kedipan...  
Pe..pe-pencuri? Tersirat kepanikan yang amat sangat diwajah Claire.

Sang pencuri yang menyadari hal ini tersenyum tipis.  
"Well...tak kusangka akan bertemu mentari ditengah malam seperti ini" kata pencuri itu jelas-sekali gombal, "Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?" lanjutnya seraya memancarkan pheromone.

Bagi perempuan muda yang sehat pesona pencuri ini sangat menggoda iman, mungkin akan berlaku demikian. Tapi kenyataan berkehendak lain, "_Cut it out!_" teriak Claire bak pahlawan, "Cepat sebutkan siapa kau!" dan berlagak bagai pahlawan, sungguh adegan yang klise.

Agak terkejut dengan pesonanya yang gagal, pencuri itu menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku semacam ladies men dan seorang pangeran bintang," ujar pencuri itu dengan bangga.

Sedang yang bertanya merasakan adanya sebuah dorongan yang kuat untuk tidak mengangakan mulutnya, "Bohong!" ucap seseorang dari depan pintu villa.

'Lumina?' Claire menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Jangan percaya perkataannya Claire!" 'Siapa juga yang percaya,' batin Claire tak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Dia adalah pencuri terkenal yang selalu mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan sebelumnya," kata Lumina mengerutkan keningnya.

Claire membelalakan matanya dan menatap pria disampingnya dengan pandangan **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

Tapi, "fufufu... maaf nona-nona sepertinya aku diburu waktu, aku akan pergi sekarang. Jaa~" kata pencuri itu sebelum pergi [**kabur**]

"oya, dan panggil aku Phantom Skye, nona cantik aku punya firasat kita akan bertemu lagi dibawah cahaya bintang," entah apakah wajah Claire bisa lebih kusut dari ini.

"Tunggu dulu pencuri," tentu saja Lumina datang dengan wajah lebih kusut.

"Hey hey, tahan dulu cantik. Jangan biarkan amarahmu mencuri wajah cantikmu," Claire menahan diri agar tidak menanpar wajahnya sendiri.

"Aaww... itu manis sekali Phantom Skye~" kata Lumina bersemu merah, Claire menatapnya tak percaya.

Lalu Lumina mulai mengejar pencuri itu seperti bermain kejar-kejaran di taman bunga, meninggalkan Claire–yang sedang mati gaya– sendirian.

Tak lama terlihat sosok Lumina dari kejauhan kembali, "Phantom Skye... dia...dia kabur~" kata Lumina sembari memegangi pipinya yang merah merona.

**DAFUQ!**

Dan Claire sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi keinginannya untuk menganga selebar mungkin. **The Hell I Just Hear!**

**続く**

**つづく**

**Sekadar info ga penting  
*)Banshee: sosok pengantar/pengirim pesan kematian, sosoknya bermacam-macam. Info selebihnya silahkan cari di eyang google. **

LOL

Maaf jika banyak sekali istilah yang readers tak paham,, if Y U 9gagers Y U must NO it

:trollface:

Anyway, don't forget to RnR~


End file.
